Danger of Light
by DuchessPastel
Summary: Stories what was got her though the trails, they got her though the dark corridors. It got her through Cadmas. The Green Eyed Goddess. She never wanted to be what they wanted her to be, she wanted to be good. She never understood the rules, she never cared for them, until she had a reason to.


The first memory I could always recall before all the others was of her face. The sadness and rage in it, then there was the fire. Her glowing green eyes burned for something, that I did not know of. At least not at that time. She was beautiful, even with the blood on her face. I don't know why, but I trusted her, I never trusted anyone like I trusted her.

She was a storm, bring disaster, rage, and death. I was the calm before her storm, and the rainbow after. We were perfect together, the perfect team.

We had complete balance, and were completely in sync.

She was the first person who I truly cared about that left me, and it was all my fault.

I do remember things before her though. I remember him.

He was different from her. He was different from the people in white as well. The fire in his eyes had been ripped from him. I wish I could of figured out why.

He always smiled at me, the fire slightly sparking, but never staying. He always was calming, he talked to me about the world as he and the people white prepared me for another trail. He talked in low whispers so only I could hear him as they stuck wires on my body. I loved the story about the Greek Goddess Nyx and how a foolish man had fallen in love with her. Then there was Achilles, he was who I channeled in my mind every time we started a trail.

Once he told me about her, the girl with the green eyes. That was a secret that we kept between us. I longed for the days when he told me stories about her. I wasn't aloud to know anything else, but the pod, and the trail room.

One day he came up to me and gave me my first gift, on a day he told me was call Christmas. I still remember the first time I touched the soft fabric, and ran my fingers over the stitching on the symbol that someone had stitched on.

I also remember the day when I was lead into the trail room and he wasn't there anymore. I knew he was dead though.

That was what brought me her though.

I remember her calloused hand grabbing mine, and pulling me down corridors. She was determined to get out. The long scythe cut away any and all obstacles, splattering crimson liquid on my face. I remember the blood falling down my face, so I closed my eyes and she lead me down and up.

My feet touched the cold wet ground, and I froze. Pain jolted up my arm as she tugged it thinking I was still walking. I opened my eyes, the blood making it's way down my face. Like I was crying.

I looked at the bright lights of the world for the first time. She kept pulling at my hand. I don't remember when I started to move again, or for how long she pulled me along. I do remember the blood on the bottoms of my feet and the peeled off skin once we stopped walking. The room we were in was small and the fluffiest cat I had ever seen, and the only one, rubbed itself against my tiny legs. I watched as she pulled out these large bowl from a hidden area.

The first words she ever spoke to me were "which type of ramen would you like?"

I had no idea what ramen was, so I just started at her. I do not like ramen.

She made chicken, I hate chicken.

The second thing she ever said to me was "I'm Lanainia, but you can call me Lana" then she leaned in really close and whispered "or I'll cut off your head."

That was the first time I ever smiled, she smiled back.

I didn't talk to her or anyone. It didn't matter to her though she called me Blue, or sometimes late at night when we listened to the gun shots outside, she would curl close to me and call me Stitch.

One night when the moon rose high in the sky, I meet Selina Kyle. She carried Lana to bed then came back for me. She pet at my hair as I pretended to be asleep, and it kept changing colours. When she finally carried me to bed, I breathed in deep. She smelled sweet and nice.

I loved them both so much, but they weren't my what I was meant to have. One day Selina asked me to take this test at the doctors. I went and it reminded my of the trails.

I didn't like it.

Once they were done the doctor had a vile of my blood, and he handed it to Selina. She smiled at me and we got ice cream.

A few months later a strikingly beautiful woman came to the apartment and when she saw me. She knelt down on the floor where I was sitting.

Her hands were cold when she cupped my face. She smelled nicer then Selina, she smelled like roses.

I remember all the words people spoke first to me, but the word she spoke to me was one I could never forget. That one word changed my life forever.

"Pasliea"


End file.
